Everpresent
by Doleninziliel
Summary: (Rating for later chapters) A girl is mysteriously plopped into Middle-Earth. (Bear with me.) She finds out that no-one can see her nor hear her, and the only person who has any idea she lives is our favorite Elf, Legolas.


A/N: I just had to do this. Yiz, it's extremely Mary-Sueish, but it's mostly designed that way so I can get out the "Be loved by Legolas" aspect from the rest of my LotR stories. It might get a bit dark in the end of the first "book" (I have a tendency towards drama. Book being Fellowship of the Ring. I'm most likely doing all three books, if it's popular enough.) and if it does, it'll be Boromir's fault (Sorry Boromir lovers. I don't like that he died, but I personally highly distrust the guy. Heh. As my friend says "He IS a man.")  
  
I don't own Legolas (*pouts*) nor any of the other people or places in this story. I own me…(or so to speak) but that's it.  
  
2nd A/N: //'s at each end of a line denote Legolas' "mindspeech" thing.  
  
Ex. //Come back!// (Yeah. Not the best example and the mindspeech thing is explained later in the chapter.)  
  
* Astricks denote "the girl" aka Aisling aka me aka Doleninziliel's (My Elven name) thoughts and "mindspeech." *  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 Everpresent  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Descent to Arda  
  
A rush of sounds. Sweet singing, a harsh cry, akin to that of a falcon. Hooves galloping, elven voices. The rush of water, the twang of a bow. Metal on metal.  
  
Images all entwining. Silver trees, golden buds. An eye wreathed in fire. A delicate face framed in blond hair, a being of shadow and flame. Green- glinted eyes, a gold ring. Fiery words etched in a cruel language.  
  
These whirled in a fierce fury about the brain of the young girl. Lying on her back, a soft bed underneath her, she reflected on Middle-earth and all its amazing sights and sounds. The trees of Lorien, the elven-work of Rivendell. Even Moria, with its winding passages and dank darkness. If only she could escape to that world, to see the gleaming city of Gondor, to hear elven songs for herself. To regard, maybe, the beauty of Galadriel, to see the Brandywine, and a hobbit's hole. That was her ultimate dream. But she was stuck on earth, with all its problems. Tolkien's world had to be true somewhere, but for this world it was but a book. She sighed softly, staring up into the dark ceiling of her room, mind drifting off to a gentle sleep.  
  
She awoke to harsh sunlight and the sound of hooves. * Wha? Hooves? How are there hooves in my house? Must be on the street outside. * Turning over to go back to sleep, she hit a rock, and saw a flash of green. The hooves proceeded to get closer and she sat up, rubbing her head tenderly. What she beheld upon opening her eyes made her gasp for breath and stare around with wonder. She was on the side of a large path, more of a road, next to a clump of bushes. On either side, far off in the distance was a large forest. As the hooves grew closer still, it was clear they approached from the other direction, and she whipped around. She wasn't sure exactly where she was, but people on horses could be bad. A gasp emerged from her lips and her hazel eyes widened at the approaching rider. A tall being sat on the horse, his delicate face framed in long blond hair. Clothed in brown, with a quiver of arrows and a bow at his back, he looked proud and handsome. And dirty. And all the elf she had figured he would be. That settled the question of WHERE she was. Now for the WHY. But first she needed to get out of the road. Now knowing she was in Middle- Earth, lying or sitting by the roadside was not a safe thing to do. So she stood up and walked more towards the center of the road. And was passed right by.  
  
An exclamation exploded into Legolas' mind * What the HELL? How did he not see me? I was standing almost in his path! * He turned on the horse quickly to look backwards, slightly surprised that he had missed someone who had so clearly been standing there. Then he paused, realizing that the voice he had heard had not come from the path behind him, but had been in his mind. He glanced wildly around for a wizard. He was not sure if a wizard could enter minds, or thrust alien thoughts into them, but they seemed powerful enough to do such. As quickly as he had turned around, another though arose that was not his own. * Why is he turning around? I didn't say that out loud, did I? This is too weird. * He continued to search for the speaker, but it was well known that wizards could perform spells from far away. If it were a powerful wizard, he would not be able to find the origins. The thoughts did not seem to be of a wizard, nor any being he knew. It sounded quite like a human, but humans didn't have those powers, he was sure of it. Again a thought arose * Heh. Well he's just about as cute as Orlando. That's an interesting twist. Wonder how he is with a bow? Most likely better than the actor. Well duh, better than the actor. Fer god sakes, he's an ELF, and Orlando's an ACTOR.. * Legolas listened to the thought, perplexed and worried at the implications of a voice in his head. The voice continued to debate several of his qualities against "Orlando," while he sat with his head cocked to one side. When the though finally abated, he called out,  
  
"If you who is putting these thoughts in my head is nearby, I beg you cease. I would also ask you who this "Orlando" is that you seem to be comparing."  
  
Seconds after, a thought that seemed to squeal ripped through his mind. * OooO. A psychic elf. My luck keeps getting better and better. I gotta tell my friends this. * Legolas clamped his hands to his ears, for the thought had somehow left them ringing. He called out once again. "I beg you STOP!" Another thought came, this one quiet and remorseful. * How can I stop? I don't know how he's actually hearing it. But if it's not by his will…* The voice trailed off, leaving both in thoughtful silence. Then another extremely soft thought emerged. * Sir? * Legolas did not know how to answer her; therefore he answered her in the only way he knew possible. He spoke.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
* Er… I dun know HOW you're hearing my thoughts, but I assure you it's not on purpose. If there's anything I could do…*  
  
"Pray, stop thinking, then the problem would cease."  
  
* Hah hah. You're incredibly funny, but I need help. I'm in Middle-Earth, I have no idea how I got here and all the Goddess has given me is a sarcastic elf…this really stinks. * There was an affronted look on Legolas' face at the last comment, and the girl realized that she had insulted the one person able to help her. She rushed to apologize. * I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to insult you, it's just that I'm hungry, and scared, and I have no idea how to get back home. Could…could you help me? I know where you're going, and maybe Elrond would be able to help? Or Gandalf? They're both extremely powerful. *  
  
"How do you know where I'm going?" He had a slightly shocked look on his face, and wondered if this truly was a wizard playing with his mind. * Er…um…It's in the Red Book? Don't ask. Please don't ask. Will you take me to Elrond? * A bit surprised, he acquiesced, nodding his head. * But first. You're going to look SO stupid, and even insane, if you talk to me out loud. There has GOT to be a way for you to send thoughts in my direction. I mean, this IS Middle-Earth, is it not? Lesse…try directing a thought in my direc...wait…I wonder if you can receive images. Hold on. * She pictured herself, and then turned her eyes to him. * You get that? * He nodded. He had received the image of a young girl, obviously of the race of Man. She had short black hair, hazel-colored eyes and what seemed to be small dots dusting her nose and cheeks. Her skin was fair, her hair tangled and messy. She was dressed, apparently, in some sort of soft cloth, with colorful pictures. She was, in a young way, comely. He smiled slightly, and another image of a very pleased girl was sent as well. *Like it? That's me. Okay…now focus on that image and think something that you'd like me to hear. A question maybe? * Legolas nodded and thought. * Nope…no luck. Try again. Focus really hard. * Once again he focused, and thought of a question. At that point, a thought entered the girl's mind. //Pray, what is your name?// He heard a slight giggling in his head before she answered him. * Well, my name is Aisling, but my elven name is Doleninziliel.* He nodded, wondering how a child from the race of Man had acquired an elven name. //We have a long ride to Rivendell. Will you ride?// The mental picture of the girl nodding entered his head, and then a thought. * Alright. Ride on. * Spurring his horse, Legolas trotted forwards towards Rivendell, all the while wondering at the strange happenings. 


End file.
